Requiem For The Lost Ones
by Foolish Elegance
Summary: Waking up to a new world without knowing what was the end result of their war they are suddenly thrown into a big conflict. Will they be able to use their skills to help their new friends or will Sasuke and Naomi femNaru  end up hurting them again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**I know I just posted a story but I was going through my documents trying to create some space by deleting things I no longer needed or cared about and I came across this story that apparently I put a lot of effort into organizing and writing out. I'd say it was probably written when the fifth Harry Potter book came out and as I read through the first few chapters…yeah I can see why English was never my best class…But it has potential, I think well I hope it does…**

**So I spent this entire day going over the prologue dusting it up and updating some facts. To make it clear the original had Naruto being male and most of the Naruto side of things being canon (from what I had read at the time which was basically the first season, so no not even the chunin exams). So yeah I had to edit A LOT of things…**

**This is the only story where I must give specific warnings so here they are:**

**Rated M: for language, torture scenes (gore), and possibly sexual scenes later if I'm not to gross out with myself to add romance.**

**Chapter One**

**Anemone **

_**A hero has faced it all: he need not be undefeated, but he must be undaunted.**_

_**-Andrew Bernstein**_

When I woke up I didn't remember much right away, all my mind was focused on was getting my body back into gear. I was so sluggish and my entire body hurt but I had no clue what had happened or for that matter who I was. When I reoriented myself I realized that I was in a cave and that I wasn't the only one in it but unlike me he was out cold and what was curious was the fact that there where vines wrapped around him, the flowers growing on the vines pulsing and glowing a beautiful neon blue. I remembered taking a few steps back from the boy just observing him and trying desperately to remember what happened but when I drew up a blank I pushed everything to the back of my mind and went to check up on the boy and try to wake him up because even though I had no recollection of anything I knew that it wasn't normal for vines to be wrapping themselves around a body or for flowers to be _pulsing _let alone glowing.

As soon as my hand touched his neck searching for a pulse his eyes snapped open and I reeled back in shock, he had grabbed my wrist tearing the vines off his arms and upper torso in the process. In that instant memories flooded back and I began to see scenes being fast forward in front of my eyes. It was over in less than fifteen seconds and when it was we both looked at each other wide eye and slightly fearful.

We had _died._ At least we should have since we both knew we would when we used our signature moves on Madara who was in the process of absorbing the ten-tailed Jūbi. We had no clue what would happen when we interrupted the sealing all we thought or cared about was stopping Madara, plus from what we knew of jinchuriki and how they are made we knew that ideally a demon should be sealed in a newborn infant. However this was theory and we were fighting Madara who should have been dead decades ago and trying to stop the Jūbi which was legend to have been sealed by the Sage of the Six Paths so yes we should have been open to anything.

I was already as good as dead; being an Uzumaki only granted me so much time after the extraction of the Kyuubi to get myself to a good medic. With bed rest and no strain on my body I had the chances of living but being who I was and having my home and friends under attack I wasn't about to lay down and save myself.

All I remember was Madara's smug look as he blocked Sasuke's Chidori, already letting it faze through him, but then his look turning to shock as I appeared in front of him and attacking him with Rasengan. Now that I think about it he probably wasn't shocked about me getting the best of him but about the fact that since Sasuke had come from behind and was already going through him and my move was coming from the front. He had known something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. As he became solid again both Sasuke's and my hand ended up stuck in his stomach while Madara tried to decide which of us he was going to kill first, blood pouring out of his mouth in large quantities. Inside his stomach as his organs got ripped to shreds our attacks met and we were surrounded by a bright light.

It had happened before back in the Valley of the End when Sasuke and I first fought. Our final moves had clashed together enveloping us in a bright ball, at first pure dark and then blinding white. As I had heard from Kakashi Sasuke managed to walk out of it conscious while I had passed out though he and Tsunade had reassured me at the time that it was probably because of how much chakra and stamina I had used…possibly trying to ease the damage done to my overly large ego and pride at the time.

However now as it happened again this time both Sasuke and I at our worst physically and without the aid of the curse mark and Kyuubi the power managed to knock us both out. It should have _killed _us but for some odd reason we woke up in a cave with weird vines wrapping around us. The only proof that any of it happen besides our memories was the fact that our right arms had white crisscross burn marks on them that would likely, based on my limited medical knowledge, would never go away.

Once we stepped outside the cave and traveled a bit we soon discovered a new world, one that was completely different from our old one. To be honest I have to say that the only supernatural deity that seemed to like me was Lady lucky since without her at my side and gracing me with luck I don't know how we were able to survive as long as we did. Then again we're ninja's, far from our genin selves and experience enough to infiltrate and assimilate into our new environment.

We did pretty well for the first few months even though we quickly learned that we were playing by a different set of rules and that we were also caught in-between two different worlds. Our first experience in the wizarding world left us baffled, for lack of a better word, it both astounded us and disgusted us as we gathered more information about it that when we where first approached by the old man we didn't know what to say.

Albus Dumbledore was a curious man, I felt uneasy around him that much I didn't need Sasuke telling me. But as much as he disturbed me I couldn't find any fault in his intentions and with what we where discovering we really had no choice, we now lived here. This was our home now and it was in both of our interest to learn as much about it as possible and possibly even learn what happened that day and why we're still alive.

"It's overwhelming isn't it? I bet our way of living is much different than what you're accustomed to, am I right?" This had caused us both to look up from our food in alarm. How did this…how did he…was it possible that these people had information about us? I choked as I almost thought of us as a different _species_.

"So you know who we are?" Sasuke asked casting me an annoyed look as I tried to control my coughing fit.

"I have a small amount of knowledge of who you are, yes, there isn't that much written of your kind I was almost sure you where all wiped off." When I was calmed down I looked up at him.

"How long ago…did we…was it said that we were wiped off the face of the earth?" This would at least give us how long we were asleep. When the old man frowned and stared at us with a pity look I automatically knew that I would not like the answer.

"Roughly over a thousand years ago." I could feel Sasuke stiffen right next to me and glancing at him I saw the faraway look in his eyes. I guess we both still held some sort of hope that we would be able to go back to Konoha and our old lives. "I'm sorry." I shook my head at the old man's words, why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault, it was war and as ninja it was our duties to protect the citizens of as well as Konoha itself even if it meant dying. We are nothing more than weapons that are at the disposal of the Hokage, our lives where forfeit the moment we put on our hitai-ate. He had no reason to apologize or feel sorry for us.

"I guess we have no other choice, fine we'll go to your school." I looked up startled by Sasuke's words and looked at him trying to read his facial expression and find his motive behind them. Sasuke was a hard person to read, always having a calm sometimes cold exterior, yet I was his teammate/rival so I had grown use to his presence and lack of emotion well enough that I could read him. Thanks to this I can say I'm the best at reading anyone.

"Marvelous! We can head over to Hogwarts as soon as you finish your lunch. I'm sure you'll want to study up on all the year's you've missed!" I grinned uneasily at our new Headmaster's enthusiasm and gave Sasuke a confused look. He simply shrugged, he would explain later.

We only had one month to catch up on five years' worth of schooling. Of lesson about wand waving and potion making as well as goblin wars that I'm sure aren't as bad as the Fourth Great Shinobi war. We were lucky that besides the Headmaster there were a few professors that seemed to live at the school and where willing enough to help us out after Dumbledore told them some made up sob story about how unfortunate we where to have missed school thanks to being orphans and basically living on the streets hopping from place to place. He made it out to be so terrible I nearly wanted to go over and punch the old man in the gut just to shut him up. Sasuke stopped me and I let it drop plus I was still trying to get my mind to wrap around the school. Hogwarts was amazing both outside and in. Dividing our time between exploring the castle and studying the summer flew by, I was glad that it did but worried at the same time. I did well in the study sessions, surprising both Sasuke and myself since I was never one for studying or reading and when it came time to do our exams (I still giggled whenever I thought of the name of our exams…O.W.L's…) I was amazed at how well I did. Out of everything we learned we amused the teachers by what subjects we excelled at. It seemed that all subjects I was good at Sasuke was terrible in and vice versa, unlike the professors we didn't find it so amusing. I also didn't find it amusing that I would have to wear a skirt about 98% of the year, I mean I didn't hate skirts it's just that throughout my whole kunoichi career I was more physical not necessary taijutsu specialist but still more of a hand to hand combatant. I was use to either wearing cargo pants when I was doing simple missions or shorts when I knew I was going to have to be as flexible as I could be, the only time I ever wore a skirt or dress was whenever I was forcefully dragged out of my house by Ino who would make sure I look as 'sexy' as possible.

When we went to get our supplies, the day after we moved into Hogwarts, I had made sure to buy some comfortable durable 'muggle' clothes. How? While McGonagall introduced us to the Goblins run bank I had exchanged some wizarding money (from the scholarship funds of the school) for normal currency, sure I had to buy a lot of second hand stuff unlike Sasuke who was able to buy an occasional new item but that didn't matter to me, and had sent a clone off to muggle London. Sasuke had bought me an extra pair of gloves and that was the first time I had let him see me cry. Sure I had cried several times whenever I had flashbacks but I would wait until he fell asleep to let them out. The reason I broke down that day was because even though he had betrayed us and left us for almost three years in our final moments we had teamed up again. I couldn't promise him that I would be like Sakura, now that I didn't have the Kyuubi messing with my chakra control I could _try_ but I would be an excellent medic as our pink haired teammate. I would try though.

"Stop fidgeting." I snapped my hands to the side growing frustrated with them myself as they continued to pick at the edge of my pleated skirt. After casually reading a book about Hogwarts I was almost willing enough to fall on my knees and give thanks to every known deity, apparently thirteen years ago girls would have to wear a pinafore apron over their uniform as well as the cloak. An _apron_ I mean really?

"Sorry I'm just nervous is all." Feeling the need to play with my skirt again I instantly crossed my arms over my chest. Professor McGonagall should be finished sorting out all the first year students and any moment now we should be hearing Dumbledore introduce us. In fact I think he's talking now.

"Is it time?" Sasuke asked pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and walking over to me as I pressed my ear to the door, I could barely hear him talking but I could make out enough to nod my head and push open one of the large oak doors of the Great Hall. All eyes were on us but being a girl who grew up doing pranks and wearing orange to draw attention I didn't really mind, Sasuke on the other hand glowered behind me and I could almost feel his glare on the back of my head. How was this in any way my fault? I wasn't the one who said sure why not go to a school of magic for the final two years and study five years worth of magic in one summer? I hid my sudden irritation with a bright smile as we approached McGonagall who was holding the old sorting hat she had talked to them about.

"Now normally we would go in alphabetical order but since there are only two of you, you can decide who goes first." Now normally it would be ladies first but since Sasuke and I still have a sort of rivalry against each other we typically threw away all chivalry. So as I watched Sasuke saunter over to the stool I lifted up my hand halfway and moved my fingers. Like I had promise, whenever I could I would do some chakra control exercise and I couldn't think of a better exercise than chakra strings. I grinned as Sasuke fell and joined in the laughter of the Great Hall, Sasuke would for sure get me back for that but I didn't care. Happily sitting down with a grin still on my face I felt the hat being placed on my head and another presence enter my mind. Having the Kyuubi talk to me for my last months as a shinobi had made me aware of whenever a presence entered my head, something which Ino grew frustrated with since I happened to be training with her those last few months, so I was able to tell the moment the hat made its way into my memories.

"What do we have here? A kunoichi from the village hidden in the leaves this is an interesting twist. I never thought I would ever sort someone of your talents!" I felt small jabs all around my head and figured that the hat was poking around my memories. "Hmm…plenty of courage and strength you have…a ripe mind for someone your age though you intelligence isn't in the classroom but more so on the field…hmm…even then you never gave up after suffering through so much…ready to prove to everyone how wrong they were about you…and extremely loyal to your friends…" There was a long pause and I was beginning to wonder if the hat had already called out my house and I was just sitting there looking like a fool but then I remembered that McGonagall was right next to me and would have told me so. After three painfully agonizing minutes that hat made a choice, I was ready to tear it apart. Was it making fun of me? Why three minutes? Specifically _three _minutes…kami I missed ramen…

GRYFFINDOR!

Finally! I was about to actually say something to the hat, something which I didn't really want to do since I would be talking back to a hat…a hat…

Walking over to the loudest clapping table I took in their red and gold ties and their house mascot. Hm…can't say that I really like the color scheme if there was anything I learned from Ino it was matching and gold definitely wasn't my color, red I can live with but if I had to combine it I would have to make sure I drew away from the gold. I had no issue with the lion only that it wasn't my favorite animal. I sat at the end of the table a bit away from the rest of the table who started clapping, I could feel my right eye twitching as Sasuke sat down across from me and smirked.

"I could have sworn you would go to Slytherin." I stated, he looked up the smirk still on his face and tilted his head a little.

"Did Lady Luck run out on you?"

"I said I could have sworn you would go to Slytherin I never betted about you going there." I shrugged my shoulders as if the topic didn't interest me anymore. It did because I was extremely curious at how Sasuke managed to get in this house when from what I read he should have either gone to Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

"What are you two doing all the way over here?" I blinked and turned to my left which just a few moments ago was a vacant seat but right now had a black haired boy with glasses. How did I not notice him slide over next to me? Stupid Sasuke distracting me…I did feel another presence sit on my other side and turned as soon as he talked to me noticing two boys sit on either side of Sasuke who was staring at the food. Oh food!

"And talking when there's a banquet of delicious food in front of you?" The other boy on my right side was pretty cute, had I not had Sasuke to deal with most of my life I would have probably been bitten by the fangirl virus but seeing as how I grew immunity to it all I did was shrug. I looked around at all the food and then picked some for my plate.

"Dumbledore said you where foreigners but he never really said your name." The boy on Sasuke's right, or from my eyes his left, spoke up. He gave off a weird aura, almost like how I felt around other jinchuriki only not as strong. I mentally shrugged that though off and opened my mouth to respond.

"I'm Naomi, Naomi Namikaze but my friends call me Naruto." I kicked Sasuke under the table knowing he would respond and I got a glare in return.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered before going back to his meal.

"Jackass." I stated giving him a bored look; he immediately looked up and glared.

"Idiot." He countered.

"Apparently not since I managed to get a better score than you on our OWL's…" I took a spoonful of potato into my mouth, swallowed and grinned at his angry look.

"By one point!" He snapped, I could tell the four boys where amused by our conversation.

"Right by one point, what's the matter Sasuke you always managed to get the high score?"

"This conversation is stupid." He caught on to my teasing and went back to eating his food quietly.

"Then why did you get so worked up about it?" I went back to eating my food as well and tilted my head to the left just as a bit of mashed potato flew by; luckily it didn't hit the boy behind me falling a few inches short. I turned back blinking and then grinned. "Your aiming is starting to suck as well."

"Right…well I'm James Potter, welcome to Gryffindor." I turned to my left to the now identified James and smiled at him.

"Thanks…"

"I'm Sirius Black and if you need a tour around the castle I'll be happy to help you out." The boy on my right winked at me and I resisted the urge to laugh in his face at his flirt.

"Remus Lupin." The boy with the weird aura stated more preoccupied with his food now.

"And he's Peter Pettigrew." James answered when the final boy failed to introduce himself instead inhaling food like I did ramen.

"Nice to meet you." Hm…and here I thought I was much more comfortable around boys than girls but here I was feeling uncomfortable amongst these guys.

"So how did you manage to trip Sasuke when he was too far for you to normally trip him?" Ah so he was curious about that, should have known someone would be.

"Was it wandless magic? You also didn't move your lips so do you know nonverbal spells as well?" Remus asked having grown interest in the conversation. I wasn't about to reveal my chakra abilities so what was I suppose to say?

"We're practicing both…apparently Naruto's found more time to practice." Sasuke stated softly, I could sense James slightly tense before relaxing next to me.

"Or I can just have a talent for both." I chirped.

"The only talent you have is-"I quickly interrupted him.

"Can I have the notebook back, I found some interesting information that I want to see if it adds up." Sasuke blinked at being cut off and about how random I switched to a different topic, but he knew why I did it and smirked, the others looked curiously between us and I think I saw Sirius's eyes glimmer with something.

"Yeah sure, I've about finished my part anyway."

"What are you guys working on?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"None of your business." Sasuke and I chorused. With that our conversation ended and we finished our dinner silently listening as James talked to his friends. When the feast was over Dumbledore gave some last minute reminders before sending us off to bed and not really knowing where the Gryffindor common room was located we followed the Gryffindor table.

"It's too warm." Sasuke complained to me as we sat in the Gryffindor common room apparently reading. Well he was reading I was slightly dozing off.

"You'll like it when it's winter." Sasuke sighed snapped his book shut and got up. I glanced at him handing his book over when he held out his hand.

"I'm going to bed." He whispered turning around and leaving me alone in the common room. I had thought more people would stay up late but apparently they could easily catch up with each other in their bedrooms. I was a little hesitant about meeting my roommates since I never really got along with girls, they were too…girly? Sure I use to hang around Sakura and Ino, occasionally Hinata and Tenten when the former wasn't stuttering she could be pretty cool and when the latter wasn't training with the former's cousin…which was mostly always…but I hung out with them for only a couple of hours, they where kunoichi and so was I so we had something in common and whenever we had to sleep in the same room or tent thanks to the mission it was usually a few days. Here I would be sleeping in a room with four girls who were not kunoichi; I had no clue what they were like, and for two years! If they end up talking about nothing but boys I swear I'll sleep on the couch in the common room!

But first I would follow one of my own principles and give them all a chance. So getting up and stretching I walked over to the girls staircase and went to my year's door. It was surprisingly high up, something that I like thanks to my affinity towards wind. When I opened the door labeled sixth years the four girls who had been talking loudly quickly quieted down to stare at me. I gave them a shy smile and a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Naomi Namikaze your new roommate." The door closed behind me and the redhead of the group took charge smiling and walking up to me.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you!" She led me over to the group and began pointing out and introducing everyone.

"So what where the Marauder's talking to you about?" A mousy girl by the name of Mary Butler asked.

"The Marauders?" She probably meant those four boys but I just needed to clarify.

"You know James, Sirius, Remus and Peter the boys you where talking to."

"Oh, nothing really they just introduced themselves, minus telling us that they where called the Marauders, and welcomed us to Gryffindor." At the mention of another person they perked up, even Lily who looked like she swallowed a lemon.

"Who was the guy that came with you?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Relative?"

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, great Sasuke fangirls…

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha, no he's not my boyfriend and we're not related but I was told that our mothers where great friends. He's more of a childhood friend."

"Childhood friend? Then why'd you trip him?" Lily asked amused, I smiled back at her.

"You can say we're also rivals." The girls broke out in laughter and I decided that they where at least decent enough to give them a chance.

In the other staircase in the sixth year boy's dormitory Sasuke was given similar questions, mostly by Sirius.

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No."

"You're not related, you sure?"

"No we're not related I'm sure!" Sasuke answered through gritted teeth.

"What's her favorite flower?" Sasuke turned around glared at him and shut the curtains.

"I think he doesn't know mate." James responded giving Sasuke's bed a narrow eyed look.

"Well then that'll give me more reason to talk to her." Sirius stated with a grin.

**To everyone who has school on Monday! I hope it isn't too harsh! Just to clear something up that I realized but didn't have it in me to go back and change. Naruto and Sasuke lived in muggle London for a few months, as ninja they could easily steal things they needed. How did they end up in London and not Japan? Well…several hundreds of years have gone by and things change, I'm thinking about how all the continents were said to have been one big one at some point. Think of it like that. When they 'died' they stayed where they died it just changed and moved around…explanations of how they died or what happened will be explained later, you'll figure it out when they figure it out. **

**If any of you are still reading this give me your honest opinion, should I continue in first person? I personally hate first person stories but for some reason I wrote this one in it. **

**Well hope you liked it so far!**

**^_^"**


End file.
